More Than A Feeling
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: Follow the emotions as they and Riley tackle 'poo - ber - tee' and everything else in between! Rated T for slight language, mainly by Disgust and Anger, also themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there guys! It's Georgia and Charlotte here and we're doing an Inside Out story because we can! Okay, a longer story is obviously needed so here it is. We wanted to watch it, but we didn't want to wait until the 26th so what we did was we streamed it online and found a link on Facebook to a fic and here we are! We'd like to make a shout out to theLonelystart, who obviously ships Fear and Disgust, Steveles, who proved that what seems like a weird idea can actually work and Leonard Burton is Dead, who has a pretty awesome profile pic! We also want ideas for any future chapters, and they would be greatly appreciated. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Okay, who pressed the puberty button?"

Joy was woken up by Anger's yells, as was everyone else who wasn't asleep. Uh oh, this didn't sound good. Yawning as she took off her dressing gown and eye mask, she went to her cupboard, picked out her dress and put it on with a flourish, grinning as it floated about her body. She loved that!

Going down the stairs into Head Quarters, Joy noticed that Fear was more of a quivering wreck than usual, Anger was shouting, Sadness was still depressed about the book Riley had finished the day before about a teenager with cancer and Disgust was commenting about how much Riley drooled in her sleep.

"I'm telling you, Fear, she could fill a whole lake with the stuff!" she scoffed, gagging a little. "Oh, she's waking up!"

As they all went over to the controls, the first thing that was noticed was the time on the alarm clock next to her bed, which read seven am.

"First the puberty button, now this!" Anger fumed, reaching over to his control panel, only to be stopped by Joy.

"Hey, slow down there! If Riley is angry now, then who knows how it will affect the day?" she asked, pushing several buttons as Riley made her way to the bathroom.

"Morning, Mom," she mumbled, still half asleep. Shutting the door, she yawed loudly, before proceeding to make her way to the sink and mirror.

"Ew, what is that?" Disgust asked, noticing a large blemish on Riley's forehead. "That cannot be a pimple. That is so gross!" she shrieked, pressing the lever all the way to the top.

And with that, a green orb rolled down the tube and stored itself in the memory bank. "Riley's got a pimple...she'll be alone for ever!" Sadness sobbed, face planting the floor. "No one wants to be friends with us!"

"That's not true!" Joy comforted, rubbing Sadness' back. "We've got Morgan and Kayleigh and remember when we met Wallace? THAT was an awesome day!"

"Yeah, till it began thundering!" Fear shuddered, hiding under a chair.

Joy paused for a second. He did have a point there.

"Well, yeah, but what about the puddle ride afterwards?" she asked cheerfully, making everyone but Anger nod and mumble in agreement.

"She caught a cold and missed the field trip," Anger muttered, grabbing his newspaper from the table, which donned the headline 'Riley's Blemish Blunder'.

"And her Mom had to throw away the only decent shirt she owned," Disgust said, still at the control panel. "Since then, she hasn't been able to get more! Which totally sucks seeing as how Middle School is less than three months away and everyone knows that looking good is the most important part. By the way, we need to convince her Mom she's old enough to get her ears pierced otherwise our social status has flunked before it's begun!"

Everyone stared at Disgust unsurely. It was figured a long time ago that much like Anger, whenever she got into one of her long winded speeches, it was easier to let her get it over and done with. Most of the time, she had a legitimate point to say, even if it was self centered most of the time.

"Okay right,we need to deal with the pimple...how's about that spot stuff Mom got us the other day at the supermarket? It smells like peaches!" Joy sang, taking over the control panel from Disgust.

Ever since the upgrade was added a year ago, Joy admittedly had some problems working with the new controls but she got used to it as did everyone else did.

Rolling her eyes, Riley picked up the special soap, crinkling her nose in disgust. Surely she was too young for this to be happening! It seemed for her that puberty had hit with a vengeance, which included mood swings, food cravings and one memorable shopping trip for bras and sanitary items, because according to her mom 'You're becoming a woman now'.

Most of the emotions took all this in their stride, bar Fear, who was freaked out by the slowly growing lumps on her chest, which he thought could flatten her and everyone else whilst asleep.

As Riley finished in the bathroom, she made her way to the closest to pick out her clothes for today. It was the first day of summer and it was mid eighties, considerably hot for beginning of June.

"Move out of the way people! Best dressed coming through!" Disgust shouted, pushing the others out of the way, much to their protests. As Riley picked up a shirt with kittens on it, she couldn't help but gag a little.

"What do you want people to take you for? Three?"

Shaking her head, Riley put it back in the cupboard and found another shirt, this one being a blue shirt with long white sleeves adorned with the Captain America shield.

"No, I don't think so honey. Great for winter, but do you really want to be all gross and sweaty all day?" Disgust asked herself, pressing a glowing purple button to her right.

As she did this, Riley put the shirt back and instead opted for a green polo shirt, with dark blue denim shorts.

"That's more like it! And ooh! What about white converse? They always go well and.."

Joy rolled her eyes as Riley got ready for the day, muttering to herself as she did so.

They would always love their girl, even if she did screw up at times. As for the puberty button, they would get through it.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Georgia here :) Here's a clear up because I myself am getting pre-tty confused. The first chapter is when the puberty button was hit for the first time with Fear throwing a coffee cup. The puberty button had been pressed long enough so that Riley had started the hormones and stuff however, it popped back up for some reason after a couple of months. THIS chapter is where the puberty button was pressed for the second time which means periods and stuff. As always reviews are always great as are chapter ideas! What could Riley and her emotions get up to? Could it be first kiss, first hockey tournament, first time she nearly set fire to the house? Who knows? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

What Sadness couldn't understand was how no one noticed the puberty button had been pressed. Then again, she wasn't exactly the most noticeable emotion, so at least it made a little sense.

It happened when she was in one of her particularly morose moods whilst on dream duty. She was depressed due to a movie they had watched that afternoon at a sleepover where a little boy died due to bee stings. As she thought about it, she flopped down on the control panel, right on the puberty button.

As Sadness pressed it a little film began playing in front of the dream.

 _"Puberty! It contains blood, breasts, boys and...mood swings!"_

"Huh?" she mumbled, looking up slightly. What was going on?

 _"Yes, puberty might seem like a scary time, but don't worry, it's completely natural! Puberty is your body's way of transitioning from a child into an adult, why look at little Tammy over here! Here she is before puberty!"_

Sadness smiled a little as it showed a little girl around the age of seven who had blonde hair and blue eyes, swinging happily on a swing, urging her parents to push her higher.

 _"And here she is AFTER puberty!"_

Sadness cried out as she saw the picture. Tammy was no longer the cute little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Instead she was dressed all in black with a morose look on her face, covered in piercings and tattoos, her hair changed to a drastic pink colour.

Sadness gasped. She had to warn Fear! But wait, that would make him even more scared. Okay, she had two options here. She could keep quiet and hope that no one would notice, or she could tell someone and have them be mad at her.

First option. First option was always best.

* * *

"Hey, does anyone know what's wrong with Riley?" Joy asked as Riley awoke ready for the day. "I've just had a heads up from the stomach and it seems there's a lot of blood."

"We're dying!" Fear screeched, running straight into Anger's fist. "Oh God...this is not good, this is not good, this is-"

"Disgusting!" Disgust cringed as Riley went to the toilet and bit her lip as she noticed the blood. "This is completely disgusting!"

"Guys! Just calm down, okay? I'm sure this was talked about before," Joy reassured, going through the twelve year old's memories. "No, nope, nah uh," she mumbled to herself as she flicked through the orbs, which showed up on the overhead projector.

"What is she doing?" Fear asked, covering his eyes.

"Aha, got it!" Joy shouted triumphantly, pulling out the correct glowing orb. "Hey, it says here the video of puberty was watched last night...okay who pressed the button?"

"I thought Fear pressed it?" Disgust asked, raising an eyebrow. "How can it be pressed when that's already happened?"

"It went back up, remember?" Joy reminded the group. "It was down long enough for changes to start happening and then for whatever reason, it went back up."

"Guess a coffee cup isn't strong enough after all," Fear chuckled weakly, yelping in surprise as Anger shoved him out the way. "Anger, use your words!"

"I'll show you words, you oversized bean pole!" Anger growled, raising a fist, making Fear cry out.

"Joy!"

Joy sighed. Sometimes they acted more like children than the grown up emotions that they were supposed to be."Okay, break it up you two! Now's not a good time for fighting! We need to work out what's going on here, both with Riley and the button. Also, has anyone seen Sadness?"

"Over here," Sadness mumbled, weakly raising a hand from where she was. "I'm too sad to talk."

"Great. Fear, can you take care of Sadness?"

"Already on it!" Fear said confidently, striding over to the blue emotion.

"Disgust, can you get Mom's attention and work out what the heck is wrong with us?"

"Way ahead o' ya," Disgust smiled with a raised eyebrow, pushing a lever, which made the control panel turn a green hue as Riley called for her mother.

"Hey Sadness," Fear smiled, sitting down next to his friend. "D'you know anything in the manuals about the whole puberty thing?"

Sadness furrowed her brow before giving a confident nod."I pressed the button last night," she admitted "I watched a video and it says that this blood would happen as would boys, breasts aaaand I don't know. I'm too sad to think."

"Oh Sadness, you're not too sad to think all the time!" Fear said softly, giving her a gentle hug "Surely not!"

"Yo Sadness, need a bit of help over here?" Disgust called, stepping out of the way to allow Sadness to do her thing.

Gently pushing a few buttons and a lever, Sadness made it so that Riley was softly crying at this new and slightly painful experience. "Mom, it hurts," she whispered softly, biting her lip.

"Oh honey, it's okay! It's all part of being a woman!" her Mom reassured her, passing a towel over. "Look, I know it's not the end of the month, but how's about we see a movie? That sound a good idea? I'd say clothes shopping, but I wouldn't risk it."

Riley sniffed and nodded, wiping her eyes. "I guess that's pretty okay...can I also get my ears pierced?" she asked, her head perking up.

Her Mom sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well...I don't see why not. But you're the one that's gonna have to look after them. Don't come crying to me if they get all infected."

"Infected? You mean we'll die?!" Fear squeaked from the console, giving Riley a thought and a purple orb memory rolling down.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'll look after 'em," Riley grinned as she washed her hands. Her Mom was so cool sometimes!

"I believe someone owes me thirty bucks," Disgust smiled mockingly, holding her hand out to Anger, who begrudgingly slapped a fistful of notes into her hand.

"Thanking you."

* * *

Riley smiled as she saw the green glinting in her ears as they passed yet another mirror in the shopping mall. It was Disgust who chose which earrings she should have, much to the protests of the other emotions. Okay, so maybe green wasn't Joy's colour, but even she had to admit they were pretty cool.

"So, what was your favourite part?" Riley's Mom asked, relieved to see her daughter somewhat back to her old self.

"The dinosaurs!" Riley grinned, roaring a little, before humming the film's theme.

"The dinosaurs were the worst part," Fear muttered. He looked over and saw Anger who had a wild look in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? It was great! The bit where that babysitter got eaten by that angry one? Best . Movie. Ever. And the way she treated those kids meant she totally had it coming."

"I liked it when she died...it was so sad!" Sadness said before bursting into yet another bout of tears. "Also the ending was so sad! Why did Blue have to die?"

"Aw come on, it came back to life. And the 3D was good!" Joy said, her face brightening.

"Yeah but those glasses with that incredibly hot guy from The Lego Movie? _So_ tacky! I mean, what if he had seen?" Disgust argued, opening up a new thought bubble which blasted out that annoyingly catchy song from the film.

 _Everything is cool when you're part of a team! Everything is awesome, when you're living your dream!_

"I thought we got rid of that one!" Anger grumbled, feeling slight waves of heat rise from his head.

"We did. Then we had that damn gum commercial," Disgust tutted, rolling her eyes, causing yet another song to pop up in Riley's mind.

 _Triple Dent Gum, it'll make you -_

The song was cut short by Anger pulling apart the plug that connected the loudspeakers to Head Quarters.

"You're welcome." he grinned, folding his arms smugly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there everyone! Holy shit, if we had known our fic would have been this popular, then we would have done it earlier! Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and cheers to Boris Yeltsin who gave the idea! We've tweaked it a little so it's a broken arm as opposed to the puck hitting her in the nose. With that said, what did we think of the actual film? It's good. It's undeniably good. It's easily the best Pixar has done since Toy Story 3. Personally, it's not one of our favourites, but Georgia reckons we need to watch it a few more times. In terms of favourite Pixar films, Georgia's are Toy Story 3, Up and Ratatouille and mine are Cars, Up and Ratatouille. So yeah. Although what happens with Bing Bong is easily the strongest emotional scene since Ellie. Spoilers there for ya! As for what we're doing for the rest of this summer,there's partying and binge watching Breaking Bad. Peace out! TG101 :-D x**

"...hey Riley, over here!" Riley's team mate shouted to the left, willing her to pass the puck.

With a small grunt, she swung the stick as hard as possible, not only missing her friend, but sending it to the opposing team.

"Ya hit it again too hard, you son of a-"

"Anger!" Joy scolded, frowning at him. "Not the time. COME ON RILEY! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Growling in frustration, Riley skated quickly to get the puck, only for her to be pushed violently by a rival team member, causing her to skid out of control, falling heavily on her arm, her chin scraping along the ice.

"TIME OUT!" the coach shouted, blowing the whistle.

By now, the rest of the Foghorns had gathered round Riley, making sure she was okay. Riley was anything but okay, her head was swimming, her arm was throbbing and at a weird angle and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"If that girl thinks she's vomiting on the ice in front of her friends, she's got another thing coming," drawled Disgust, twiddling a few knobs.

"Look at her arm!" Fear shouted, taking control of the panel "Oh this is bad...Where's Mom and Dad when you need them?"

"They're not here...they don't love us!" Sadness wailed, again falling onto the floor where Anger tripped over her.

"Why I oughta-"

"ANGER!" Joy shouted, making all the emotions jump "We need to take care of Riley! Pain receptors are coming through and by the feels of it, it's a broken arm and Fear, before you ask we're not going to die!"

Before they could comprehend what was happening, Sadness had taken over the control panel, making Riley burst out into tears of pain. "Ow! I-I can't move it! Why is my arm..." as Riley saw it, she screamed, alerting the coach and her parents who were trying to push the team mates out of the way.

"Are you okay, Riley, we saw what-" her dad stopped as he saw the arm. That didn't look good.

"Take up hockey, he said, Riley will be fine, he said," her mother's Anger muttered, slamming her fists down onto the control panel, causing it it shake, as well as an alarm going off.

"Hang on, I've got this," her Sadness explained, pressing the light blue button which read 'Maternal Instinct'. As soon as that button was pressed, her mother gasped and knelt down next to her daughter to protect her from any more harm.

"It's okay Riley, you're going to be alright. We're going to take you to the hospital, where the doctors can look at your arm. D'you think you can stand?"

Riley shook her head and was surprised to find her father gingerly picking her up bridal style, being careful of her head and arm.

"There you go. Comfy?" he asked, making the fourteen year old giggle a little. "Come on Monkey, let's get going!"

* * *

The waiting room of the ER was pretty scary, especially for Fear, who was convinced they would slip and crack their heads open. Safe to say he was the main emotion in Riley's head at this precise moment.

"Riley Anderson?" a nurse with pink streaks in her hair called out, smiling as the family stood up. "Ouch! What happened here?"

"Hockey incident," Riley smiled sheepishly, following the young woman. "Some guy slammed into me and I slipped on the ice."

"Right," the nurse nodded, holding a door open. "Well then, my name is Tammy and I'm going to be looking after you today."

Sadness gasped a little as she heard the name. That was the same girl from the puberty video! Oh goodness... "Joy we can't go after her! She's the same girl from the puberty video!"

Joy pushed Sadness aside, interested in what was going on in the nurse's room. Tammy had now gave Riley some pills, which she was eyeing with trepidation.

"Those don't look like gummy vitamins..." Disgust said, peering at the white cylinders.

"Isn't it obvious? She's trying to poison us!" Fear screeched, much to everyone's annoyance. "Why else would she be giving out those things?!"

"Er, maybe because she's a nurse who's specialised in crap like this?" Disgust muttered, rolling her eyes.

Sensing the teenager's discomfort, Tammy awkwardly rubbed Riley's knee. "It's just a little something to help with the pain, alright?"

"You don't think we're being too patronising?" Tammy's Fear asked. "I mean, I can tell when we're being too patronising and I think we're being too patronising and-"

Tammy's Anger gave Fear a punch to keep her quiet, much to her Joy's disapproval. "I know that was for desperate measures but she just wouldn't be quiet!"

"Okay...we're gonna have to take you down to x-ray to see how damaged your arm is. Best case scenario is a clean break, in which case all that's needed is a plaster cast. Just by looking at it though, we could be looking at surgery."

As Tammy said that, Riley's Fear pressed loads of buttons, making Riley blank out to what was being said as the procedure was explained to her parents, who were nodding unsurely.

"Oh no...we're gonna have to face surgery!" Fear whimpered, trying hard not pass out. "Um okay...so there's an x-ray...which could have gamma rays! They could kill us!"

"Fear, calm down as long as they don't make us wear any ugly hospital gowns we should be fine!" Disgust reassured, patting the emotion's back.

* * *

"I can't believe they're making us wear this thing," Disgust scoffed whilst pulling a face, looking at the paper thin hospital gown. "I mean it's bad enough we're deprived from decent food for twenty four hours and given icky hospital food but this?! Ew!"

"Oh come on! Look on the bright side, at least we're still alive, we've got Mom and Dad and we're away from broccoli!" Joy said, peering at the nurse who had just given Riley a tray of food. "Ooh! Look! Chicken nugget dinosaurs!"

"What do they think we are? Five?" Disgust scoffed again, pressing a lever, making Riley pull a face. "I mean honestly! They haven't been cool since kindergarten!"

"I want to go back to kindergarten," Sadness mumbled, slumping down onto the "Sadness cushion" as Joy patronisingly put it. "Everything was easier back then."

"Tell me about it," Fear muttered dryly, sipping a much needed cup of coffee. "The biggest worry back then was whether or not we'd get grape juice at snack time."

Disgust, who was now idly checking her nails, made a gagging sound, which caught everyone's attention. She didn't say anything to explain what the threat was, but instead pointed a slender finger towards the screen.

Joy, Sadness, Fear and Anger screamed simultaneously as they saw what Disgust saw.

Broccoli.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there guys! Wow! Two updates in twenty four hours? What could this mean? Well, two of two things - one, we're incredibly bored and two, we're finished for the summer. Unlike last year, we ain't goin' back to college because we are off to university. We were meant to go last year, but we kinda fudged up in the sense that we were on a two year college course which we started in 2013. We fudged up waaay before then in 2012, when we chose the wrong college. There has been nowt on our agenda apart from Breaking Bad. Also shout out to Korrasami 88! I *Georgia* have started to watch Avatar Legend of Aang and I've got one question; wanna go penguin sledding? Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Are you really sure this is a good idea?" the moustached Fear asked to the other emotions, who were as usual, occupied watching sports.

"Yeah, why not? She's old enough," Joy responded, still concentrating on the game. "Sides, it'll teach responsibility and all the other stuff parents go on about to their kids this age."

"Yeah, but think of what would happen to the house, pee stains, poop everywhere, the tv cords will be ruined..." Fear went on only to be distracted by Anger who was shouting about how "THAT GOAL WAS A FOUL! YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN IT IF YOU HAD EYES YOU STUPID..."

"You're thinking too hard!" Disgust drawled lazily as he burped and scratched himself."Here, have a beer and relax okay? We'll talk about it later." he added, chucking a can over in Fear's direction.

"Can I, dad? Please?" Riley asked, practically on her knees by this point. "I'll take care of it and change it's newspapers and walk it and feed it! It's not gonna be like the goldfish I had when I was seven!"

"Sadness, we need a few tears!" Joy instructed, pointing to her. "Just enough to make 'em shine!" As Sadness stepped onto the control panel, she allowed a few tears to spill down Riley's cheeks.

"Hmm,well...we'll have to talk to mom about it but, I honestly don't see why not." her Dad smiled, leaning against the doorframe as he chewed on a yoghurt thoughtfully.

"Yeah!" Riley cheered, jumping up. "Thanks, Dad!" she grinned, giving him a massive hug, making her Dad laugh and ruffle her hair.

* * *

"Ew, what is this place?" Disgust asked as they stepped through the door. "It's hot, it's yucky, and it also stinks."

"Well yeah, it _is_ a rescue centre. It kinda goes without saying," Anger snapped, a small flame rising from his head.

"Now, are you sure you can handle this? Owning a dog is a big responsibility," Riley's mother asked, kneeling down to her daughter's level, making Fear jump in surprise.

"Don't _do_ that!" he squeaked, leaning on the control panel. "Seriously! Do you want us to be killed?!"

"I'm sure, mom," Riley smiled, shrugging her hands off. "Really! Can I go see the dogs now?" she asked, almost jumping with impatience.

Her mom laughed "Alright, Monkey!"

* * *

Looking through the many cages, the emotions were on high alert as Riley looked for her new pet. There were all types of dogs, puppies, oldies, dogs with long hair, dogs with short hair, dogs with three legs, one with one eye. There was even a dog who Anger described as "a shivering rat."

"Ooh! What about this one?" Joy asked, making Riley stop outside a kennel where there lay a bull mastiff who had the name "Hercules". Looking up at her mother who shook her head, Riley went on to the next kennels.

"Hercules was a sad movie...remember when Meg died?" Sadness said, crying at the memory of the movie.

"Um I think that dog is a little big! Y'know it could eat us? And dog faeces contains a lot of harmful bacteria." Fear reminded

"Remember, we need one who's fairly low maintenance!" Riley's mom reminded, catching up with her daughter, who had stopped outside a kennel where there was a puppy who was yapping fearlessly, chewing Riley's fingers with interest.

"Hey!" Riley laughed, pulling away her fingers. "Stop that!"

"Hi there! My name is Ralphie and I am a border terrier. I'm here because I was an accident and my owners couldn't afford to keep me and my mom," the older woman read, adjusting her glasses slightly.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think he's a keeper," Joy muttered, smiling as a glow went down the tube and occupied a space where the core memories were stored. "A core memory!"

The emotions pressed against the glass and cheered as a new bit of mind-land appeared, this one being in the shape of a bone with an array of animal noises emitting from the speaker.

"Ooh! Pet Island!" Joy cheered, making Disgust scoff.

"I just pray that I never have to go there," was all she had to say, flicking her hair.

* * *

 _1 week later_

"Ralphie! Get back here!" Riley laughed, chasing the puppy throughout downstairs. "My sneaker is not a play thing! Come back here!"

Ralphie growled playfully, yelping as Riley caught him. "Gotcha! Come on, it's bath time! Mom says I'm allowed to use the sink, but as long as we don't get water all over the kitchen. Then you're going to stay out of trouble, alright?"

"Alright! Bath time!" Joy said inside Riley's head. "Aww! Ralphie looks so cute!"

"Apart from when he pees everywhere," Disgust choked, shuddering "He's ruined two pairs of sneakers that way!"

"You do have a point there," Joy agreed over her shoulder as she manned the controls.

Even she couldn't keep her cool constantly and was annoyed when Riley uncovered a urine soaked converse the other day. On one hand it was one of her favourites, but Joy had managed to look on the bright side of things and made Riley give it to her mother to wash. In Disgust's opinion, they were in need of a clean anyway, so it was a blessing in disguise.

Putting the plug in, Riley placed the young dog into the sink, much to his bewilderment. He whimpered unsurely, looking up at his owner.

"It's okay, boy! Nothing to be afraid of!" Riley reassured, scratching the place she knew where he liked it. "Okay what did mom say? Use some of the shampoo..."

As the water turned on Ralphie yelped in surprise, in his dog mind, his fear going absolutely crazy, barking in alarm.

"Ralphie, hold still!" Riley grunted, trying to keep a hold of him. "I know it's not easy for you, but when you live in San Francisco, you need to get used to a little thing called water."

"Everything okay in there?" her dad shouted from the living room, not taking his eyes off the television. "You sure you don't need a hand?"

"I'm fine, dad!" Riley shouted back, her voice strained. "Keep...still, you little shit!"

As that came out of her mouth, the emotions glared at Anger, who didn't seem to care less. "What?" he laughed, his hand still on the handle. "That wasn't me!"

"Dollar in the swear jar, please," Riley's dad instructed as he entered the kitchen, indicating to the large glass jar that was kept on the counter top. "Look you need help with Ralphie, I'll keep a hold of him, you grab a towel okay, monkey?"

Riley nodded, heading the airing cupboard to grab an old towel for Ralphie, who was starting to enjoy his bath, now that his fear didn't perceive the water to be a threat.

"Here you go," her dad mumbled, fishing the border terrier out of the sink. As soon as he was placed on the ground, he sought freedom, running outside and rolling over in the mud.

"Can I say that curse word again?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there everyone! What is going on in the world of TG101? Well, aside from preparing for university, which is now ten weeks away, and slowly binge watching Breaking Bad, nothing much is going on. It's been a very lazy summer, which when you live in the middle of nowhere, is a curse and a blessing. It's great for chilling out and not doing a lot, but if you want to have fun or go somewhere, you're pretty much screwed. Unless you enjoy the great outdoors, are easily impressed or below the age of twelve, there isn't a whole lot to where we live. On the plus side, there's very little traffic and it gets pitch black in the winter. As always, ideas are what keep this story ticking, so if you have any, drop a review! If you don't have any, then still drop a review! Peace Out TG101 :-D x**

Oh, no. This wasn't good. This was _not_ good.

Glancing nervously at the controls, Sadness whimpered a little as it changed colours and worked of its own accord. From what she remembered from the manual, this was a side affect of 'poo - ber - tee' and was known as PMS - something which happened about a week before Riley would begin bleeding and stuff her face with chocolate and ice cream whilst watching television all the while Anger and Disgust would be the main emotions and she would break out in spots.

* * *

"What did you do?" Joy asked, panicked as the control panel continued beeping and whirring incessantly, as well as an alarm wailing over and over again.

"Nothing!" Disgust shouted back, turning up Riley's core temperature a couple of degrees higher. "I swear!"

"Hey, what's with the heat?" Fear asked, pulling his jumper away from his chest. "What are we..." he gave a scream as he realised what Riley was watching "Disgust! We can't be watching that! Riley's too young for boys!"

"Oh Fear, there's one thing you need to get. The week before Riley gets her period-" Fear gulped as Disgust said that. It wasn't his fault! He was a guy! Disgust side eyed him before carrying on.

"The week before she has her period, she has more...urges if you will. Constantly thinking about guys, or even girls and eating until she explodes. Which is why I put the idea in to watch anything with cute guys in it. In theory, this should satisfy her a bit more, therefore making her less...y'know."

Fear looked horrified as Riley seemed to be enjoying what she was watching. From what he gathered, there were a group of shirtless dancers, gyrating and parading about on stage, all led by a guy called Mike.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give for a night with 'em," Disgust drawled, growling playfully at the screen. "Give it all you got."

"Okay Disgust, I think that's enough for one night," Joy said, ever so slowly taking control of the panel, turning down the core temperature, which made Riley sigh as she noticed the time. Rolling her eyes, she switched the television off, the images of the dancers still engrained in her head.

"Right, all of these are core memories and there's nothing you guys can do that will say otherwise," the green emotion said as she carried several spheres to the core memory chamber, a desperate shrill in her voice.

"Don't even think about it," Joy said dryly, pushing a button which made the chamber sink back into place. Disgust whined indignantly, stamping her foot.

"Joy!"

"Hey it's not my fault, I just think you're taking things a leetle bit too far."

Disgust huffed "Fine! But don't blame me when guys won't talk to us."

* * *

Ever since poo-ber-tee had taken affect, Disgust made sure that Riley noticed boys a whole lot more: their hair, their eyes, their bodies, she even made sure to check out their butts once in a while. Not that Joy minded. Because she didn't. Even if her friends said otherwise.

Not only that, but the imaginary boyfriend machine had a serious update, with there being superheroes and British accents being thrown into the mix, he now resembled something that of a "fanboy" who also liked to drink tea when the mood took him, which was pretty much constantly.

The current one was under the influence that everything was solved with a cup of tea. If Riley had a bad day, he'd drink tea. If she has a good day, he'd drink tea. If she wanted a cup of tea, he'd drink tea.

Even in school Riley found herself getting distracted under the influence of Disgust, who had constantly had her eye on one particular boy; Wallace King.

She had never spoken to Wallace, however she constantly found herself wanting to talk to him. Who wouldn't? He was taller than she was, with muscled olive skin, plump lips and short dark hair. In short, he resembled that of a teenage Greek Adonis.

If Anger mustered up enough courage for Riley to talk to him, his efforts would be thwarted by Fear and Disgust; with Disgust being too distracted to pay attention and Fear being too attentive, causing Riley to stumble over her words, leaving Wallace somewhat confused.

* * *

The school day had gone off pretty good considering; she's beaten her score in the long jump, got an "A" on her book report and science was deemed a success because she didn't manage to blow anything up or set it on fire! Today was a good day. Even Sadness agreed to some extent.

As she sat down to open her lunch box, Riley could feel a shadow overcast her body. Looking up, she gasped as she realised who it was. Wallace. What was he doing here? Had she done anything to offend him?

"Hey. Cool shirt! Mind if I sit down?"

Riley looked down at her shirt. Her blue Captain America one with the long white sleeves. What was so cool about that?

"Erm..."

"What are you doing? Accept! Accept!" Disgust shrieked, rapidly pressing a button. This was the biggest chance of Riley's life and there was no way she was going to let Riley mess it up!

"Sure," she finally said, not realising her mouth was full of chocolate milk by this point. It dribbled down her chin and onto her shirt, making her blush furiously. Ignoring this, she gave Wallace a shy grin "I'm Riley."

"Wallace. You do realise you've got chocolate milk on your shirt, right?"

"Yeah..." she sighed dreamily, realising he was giving her a weird look, before clearing her throat. "Yeah."

"Look at her! She's not even doing it right!" Disgust wailed with a stamp of her foot, her green flats barely making a sound.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Joy mumbled, observing closely. "He seems to be enjoying himself."

"Of course he would! He's a guy!" Anger quipped, lumbering over to see what was going on.

"A guy who would reject us at the first chance," sighed Sadness, crying a little. "Why bother when we're only gonna fail?"

"Hey guys what's the big commo - is that a guy?" Fear asked, pointing at the screen."Am - am I seeing right? We're talking to a guy? A cootie infected, booger crusted guy? Cooties, as any seven year old knows are HIGHLY contagious! Symptoms include: little finger dropping off, tongue going black and blue spots on the arms and or ears!"

Joy rolled her eyes. "Fear! We haven't worried about cooties since second grade!"

"Yeah," Disgust nodded, agreeing with Joy for once. "And also, note the term second grade."

"Fine." Fear put his hands up in defeat. "Fine. But if Riley can't do pinky promises anymore, don't say I didn't tell you so."

As he went off to his bedroom, Joy and Disgust gave each other a small high five.

This was going to be _good._


	6. Chapter 6

**This is Charlotte reporting live from around about the middle of our summer and as predicted, it's been fairly underwhelming so far, but it's got to that point where we just don't really care. Okay, so we don't like staying in and being bored as much as the next person, but since we can't do much about it, we might as well just lump it. Georgia here; the bit where Connie says she hates peppers is true for me because whenever Mum makes a curry she has to plate me up a portion and then add in the peppers. As for Charlotte, guess who might be facing surgery tomorrow? Nothing life threatening, just might have to have a tooth yanked out, which is terrifying when you're scared of needles and have only had them out under general. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"Alright, who is ready for a sleepover?" Joy asked enthusiastically to a not so enthusiastic response.

"Staying up all night with a group of girls who will judge everything we do? _No_ thank yew," Disgust responded from where she was reading a beauty magazine.

"I don't like sleepovers," Sadness whimpered, already sniffling. "They make me cry."

"Everything makes you cry, Sadness," Fear stated bluntly, making her burst into tears. "I rest my case."

"Hey c'mon! It's going to be great! Eating pizza, watching movies-"

"Being sick in the middle of the night," Disgust scoffed, gagging a little. "Honestly, I don't even know WHY we bother! It's not like we're the most popular."

"It's not a school sleepover, Disgust," the yellow emotion explained. "It's a hockey sleepover. Also, I'm a little surprised at you," she added knowing how vain Disgust was.

This got her attention. "Why are you surprised?"

"Well, you know, it is a good way to boost Riley's popularity, but obviously you're not interested, so you're right. Why bother?" Joy asked nonchalantly shrugging, giving a silent cheer as Disgust stood up.

"Uh - uh. If you think you're letting this opportunity of a lifetime slip through our fingers, you can think again, honey," and with that, Disgust sashayed to the control panel, mumbling to herself as she took control.

Joy gave a little cheer. Everything was going according to plan and this was going to be the best sleepover ever!

Right?

* * *

"Why did I agree to this plan again?" Disgust asked, making Riley look around the bedroom she and four other girls were going to be sharing.

Dark blue in colour, there seemed to be posters adorning the wall depicting everything from bands to a brown haired man peeking out of a blue telephone box.

"This place scares me," Fear whimpered, hiding behind Sadness who fell on top of him. "I mean, there could be rabies, poisonous bites and is that a rat?!"

Riley looked in the corner of Connie's bedroom to indeed find a rat in a cage, the flashback of the dead mouse from when she first moved in suddenly in her mind.

"Is that a rat?" she whispered, shuddering a little.

"Yeah!" Connie grinned, making her way over to the cage. "His name's Wilbur and that's his brother, Orville."

"There are two in there?!" yelped Fear, clambering onto the nearest item, which happened to be Anger who once again punched him so he fled off and ended up in a corner of the headquarters.

"I don't really like rats," Riley apologised, chuckling a little. "Hey, when are the others getting here?"

"Erm, pretty soon I think? Mom said once everyone's arrived, we can make our own pizzas."

"Cool," she responded, smiling. "As long as there isn't broccoli, I think I'm good."

Connie pulled a face. "Why would you put broccoli on pizza? That's so gross! It's like putting peppers on pizza, I mean yuck! Whenever Mom makes curry she has to add in the peppers after plating up my portion."

"I know, right? The pizza place near my house does that. Then we realised it was vegan."

"Were there places like that back in Minnesota?" Connie asked as they went down the stairs.

"Not really, no," Riley responded, shaking her head. "I mean, we had pizza and pizza places, but never a full vegan one. I think there was a vegetarian place once but it didn't do very well and closed after a year."

"That's cool! Oh hey, Anya's here!"

Meanwhile in Riley's head, the emotions were starting to calm down, especially Fear. "Okay so we don't have to look at the rats AND there's no broccoli on the pizza. I see that as a win win!" he declared, clapping his hands in triumph.

"Fear, just because there's no broccoli doesn't mean there's not other things. Just be thankful Riley doesn't have those HORRIBLE feetie pyjamas!" Disgust said, pulling a face. "I don't care if they came back in fashion a few years ago, unless you're two years old or drinking excessively, they should never be worn. Thankfully we're not drinking until we're twenty one and we still have all our dignity in tact."

"I don't want to think about that...it's nine years away!" Sadness wailed, suddenly coming to terms about Riley's age. "We're already halfway to twenty four! People die at twenty four!"

"What is it with you and dying?" Anger asked, pushing her out of the way, making her cry even more.

"Anger!" Joy scolded, making sure Sadness was alright. "What was that for?"

"It's all she goes on about! Seriously, if I had a quarter every time -"

"Hey, here come the others!" Joy interrupted, taking over the control panel as the other girls came into the house, each of them sporting a pillow with a various amount of blankets,bags and food.

"Hey there guys! Mom says we can set up in the living room for now," Connie grinned, giving each of the girls a small hug as they went in. "You coming, Riley?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah!" she smiled back, heading to where the other girls were getting out their sleeping bags. "I get the couch!" Riley laughed, jumping onto the leather sofa.

* * *

 _"She didn't get out the cockadoody car!"_

"I don't like this movie," Fear whimpered from behind his seat. He yelled again as all of the girls squealed in unison as the character seemed to go crazy at the man in the bed.

All of the emotions were hiding away apart from Anger who appeared to be in his element, scribbling hastily into a notebook, a maddening smile on his usually angry face.

"What you talkin' about? This movie's great!" Anger responded, laughing as something happened on screen. "We should have seen this years ago!"

* * *

Later that night, all the girls were asleep apart from Riley. She couldn't help but think of the movie over and over again with one particular scene standing out. The one where the woman snorts unattractively at the captor made her particularly scared. It didn't help that the guy who did it also wrote a one about a girl who had telekenetic powers and killed her entire school.

She had thought about calling her parents to come pick her up, but not only would they be unhappy with her, but she would never hear the end of it; especially from Gabrielle, who always found something to tease about.

Knowing what to do, Sadness pressed a few buttons, a soft blue glow emitting from the control panel. It was her turn for Dream Duty that night, but seeing as how she wasn't asleep, the others were still awake, albeit almost on the brink of falling asleep themselves. Sighing, Riley pulled out her phone and realised her Mom had sent her a quick text a couple of hours back.

 _Hope you're enjoying yourself Monkey! Dad'll pick you up in the morning, love you so much! Mom xx_

Sadness smiled a little as she read it through the screen. Pulling a lever, she allowed Riley to shed a few tears - not so many to make herself heard, but just enough to make Connie notice, who sat up half asleep.

"Riley?" she mumbled, her head dipping. "Wh - why you cryin'?"

"Nothing...it's just that I've never had a sleepover in LA before so it's a new experience I guess," Riley admitted lamely, looking up to see Connie's reaction. Instead of making fun of her, Connie sidled up to her friend and gave her a hug,making Riley relax immediately.

"If you were scared why didn't you say anything?"Before Riley could answer, Connie cut in. "Anywho, it doesn't matter, what matters is you're feeling okay."

Riley giggled feebly, sniffing "Yes Mom."

"Thought so," she smiled confidently, squeezing her hand. "If you want, I can get my Mom to take you home?"

Riley considered this for a few moments. As much as she wanted the comfort of home, she also wanted to prove her independence by staying here. If she chickened out now, her dad would never let her go to another sleepover again.

"I'm good," she finally said, nodding."I'm sure."

In Riley's head, the emotions were celebrating. "Yep, that's our girl!" Joy sighed, grinning as a memory orb came rolling in and a glow came from the friendship island.

Riley was going to be okay. She just needed a little comfort from friends from time to time.


End file.
